Rippled Reflections
by Miss Cellanie
Summary: Five mysterious girls show up at the g-boys' school. Then, an enemy shows up. A connection between them is assumed by the g-boys but is it wrong? Who are they and why they remind the boys of someone so familiar? Is it maybe, themselves?
1. The Arrival of Friends or Enemies

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm Viette Adele and this is my second fanfic I've written. It's the first one the gundam wing section though. Anyhoo, the time is right after the 49 episodes that every loyal GW fan is watched (me, about a thousand times! LoL) and, of course, the g-boys never try to send the G... wait never mind. I know some fans that haven't been able to see Gundam Wing so I won't spoil it for them. However, if you have watched it, you might know what I was trying to say. Also, the setting is in Sanc Kingdom so.... yeah. LoL, me talk nonsense! Back to the story and I hope you like it!

Key:

"speaking"

(my comments)

~thoughts or computer/telepathic conversations~

emphasis

__

flashback or dream

*place of scene or computer/telepathic actions*

****

Thanks to: my friends cuz I sorta based some of the characters on them! I thank the people I used for Etroi Fleuren (extra special thanks!) and Hana Lio (special thanks!) and Katrina Belladonna Terrence, and Soo Min Jeng. If you haven't figured it out yet, Viette Adele is based on your truly!!! LoL, that's for sure!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and its characters.. blah blah blah. I do, however, own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, and Soo Min Jeng.

Rippled Reflections

Ch.1- The Arrival of Friends or Enemies

The school day had gone by at a snail's pace, well, as least to five students. While other comrades talk and have fun, these teenagers stayed together yet did not chat or really share anything, apart from the occasional polite talk or fooling around from one of them. They were, at least, lucky enough as to not have to go to Peacecraft Academy but a public school because they couldn't stand a certain wheat-colored haired girl.

After many hours did the class, World History, swing by. The boys liked it because the teacher didn't care what they did, as long as they left him alone during his time and listened to him during his brief lectures.

Soon after the bell rang, the teacher stood up and cleared his throat. That caught the students' attention for he wasn't holding the normal book he used for his lectures but a role sheet.

"Everyone, pay attention! We are going to having two new students and I hope you are all friendly and welcoming to them!" he said in a stern voice.

"I wonder if they're hot!" Duo whispered to Quatre.

"Duo! You shouldn't say that!" he whispered back with a light blush.

The class nodded and soon, the door slowly opened. All eyes were turned to the door as two girls walked in.

"Whoa, they are hot!" Duo said loudly to the group.

"Baka Maxwell, damare!" said Wu Fei angrily.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." said the teacher.

The girls politely nod and one of them steps forward. She has reddish-brown hair that comes to the middle of her back and ash gray eyes. A few strands fall into her face, creating a youthful appearance.

"Hi! My name is Viette Adele and I'm from France with my friend and we have come here because we like the peaceful atmosphere." she smiled, "I hope to get to know all of you!" she said with a wink. The boys in the class grin brightly as each of them think she winked at them. 

After Viette speaks, she steps back and the other girl steps forward. She has long, light amber hair with a hint of a honey-like shade. She has bangs that frame her face and cerulean blue eyes.

"I am Etroi Fleuren and I am from France with Viette." she said with a small smile and she bowed politely.

"Well, now that we've heard the introductions, Viette may sit behind Mr. Yuy and Etroi may sit behind Mr. Winner. Please raise your hands." the teacher said.

Heero quickly raises his hand and lowers it just as fast. Quatre politely raises his hand and gestures them to sit behind them. As the girls were heading towards the seats, Wu Fei grumbles,

"Great, I get baka onnas sitting in front of me!"

Viette glares at the guy and quickly runs forward, sidestepping the backpacks and chairs. She finally flips over her empty desk to sit on Wu Fei's. He looks at he in shock and anger and tries to push her off, but she then flips over him and grabs him in a neck-clamp.

"So, I'm weak?" Viette said.

"Hn... Yes, you're weak..." said Wu Fei as his face was turning red.

"Fine, but I'll show you later that I'm not weak you stubborn pig." Viette said as once she let him go.

Wu Fei gasps for breath as Duo snickers. He then said,

"Whoa Wu-man! You got hurt by one of the babes!"

Before he could start laughing again, Etroi runs towards him and flips over Duo's desk, landing behind him and also getting him in a neck-clamp.

"Don't call us babes." she said in a deadly whisper.

Duo nods as his face also turns red as a cherry and Etroi smirks. She then lets him go and she and Viette fold their arms in triumph. They walk over to their seats and sit down.

Once the teacher stops gaping, he said,

"Y-yes. Well girls, how far have you gotten in World History?"

"We've finished." Viette said with an innocent smile, completely different than her evil smirk she gave Wu Fei.

"W-What? Fine, umm, where was Abraham Lincoln assassinated?" he said.

"At Ford's Theater in Washington, during a play called, "Our American Cousin." said Etroi.

"What trials had most Nazis convicted for mass murder?" asked the teacher.

"The Nuremberg Trials in early October 1945." Viette said.

After a few minutes of countless questions and perfect answers, the teacher finally sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you may just relax for the period until I find something else for you two to do." he said reluctantly.

The girls nod and automatically pull out their laptops and do something that was unknown to others. Viette's was a black laptop while Etroi's was a silver.

"Hey, do you think I got a chance with Viette?" Duo whispered to Heero.

"Hn... They might be enemies, I'm going to check it out." whispered Heero as he also pulled out his laptop and begins to search for Viette Adele and Etroi Fleuren.

"They're strong, ne?" whispered Quatre to Trowa.

"Hai." said Trowa with a nod.

While the four are conversing and one is sulking over an "onna" beating him, Viette and Etroi are talking on the computer.

~ Those gundam pilots are so rude! *pouts*~ said Viette.

~*smirks* At least we showed them!~ Etroi said.

~ Hai, but anyhoo, will Hana, Katrina, and Soo Min be coming this week?~ Viette said.

~Iie. They're coming next week, so they don't raise as much suspicion.~ said Etroi.

~Okay! So... where are we staying at?~ said Viette.

~ At Katrina's house, I suppose.~ Etroi said.

~*snorts* house? It's a fucking mansion!~ Viette said.

~Hold on, I think the others are on.~ said Etroi.

~Hn... What's up?~ said Hana Lio.

~Hello everyone!~ said Katrina Belladonna Terrence.

~What do you want?~ said Soo Min Jeng.

At that exact moment did Wu Fei get curious about what the girls were doing and leaned forward to practically look over Viette's shoulder.

"What do you baka onnas like about chatting?" he said.

Viette secretly smirks and automatically raises her left arm while still typing and slams her raised fist into his face. She looks back at the bleeding boy with fake pity.

"Whoops, did I do that? Sorry, reflex!" she said.

Wu Fei holds his bleeding nose and the teacher notices the incident and said,

"Students? What is going on back there? Mr. Chang! What happened to you?" he looks at the nearby Viette and asks her to take him to the nurse. She begrudgingly agrees and takes him to the doctor.

"Why do I feel like our lives are heading downhill?" said Quatre as he heard shouts coming from outside the door.

"Because... Viette really doesn't like guys to insult her." said Etroi with a small smile.

How was that? Please tell me if you like it and I'll continue it if I get about ten to fifteen reviews! Hope you liked it! Arigatou for reading this and Ja Ne!


	2. More Students and a Mission

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and its characters. I do, however, own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, and Soo Min Jeng. I also own the gundams that are not the ones you read in the manga or see in the anime.

Rippled Reflections

Ch.2- More Students and a Mission

After the small incident of Wu Fei coming back in a worse condition than he was before, the school bell rang and the students were free to leave school. Viette and Etroi hurriedly packed up so that the crowd coming toward them wouldn't be able to swallow them.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and badly injured Wu Fei left also and watched silently as the girls walked towards their house. 

"They seem... nice, ne?" Quatre said.

"I wasn't able to find any information about them, not in France's files." said Heero.

"Why are we talking about those baka onnas?" said Wu Fei angrily.

Duo snickered as he replied,

"You sure didn't want to say that to their faces!"

Wu Fei simply "hmph"ed and walked away towards the large limo-like car and sat inside.

"I think we should keep an eye on them." said Trowa.

Heero nodded as he replied,

"Hai, I think so too."

"Oh! Can I be the one who watches Viette? Please??" begged Duo.

Heero nodded again and looked to Quatre. He then nervously replied,

"Gomen, but I don't think I can watch girls that strong."

"I will do it." said Trowa quietly.

"Hai, and I will try to find more information about the two." Heero said.

The four then nod, one of them being very happy, and walk to the car where Wu Fei is. Then, they leave and head towards Quatre's mansion, conveniently right next to Katrina's.

When they reach the mansion, the boys walk away in their own direction, Heero going to his room, Duo going to the game room, Trowa going to the library, Quatre going to his office, and Wu Fei going to the training room.

They spend the day by themselves and wonder about the mysterious girls at school.

When Etroi and Viette reach one of Katrina's many houses, they do their homework quickly and go swimming in the large pool. After swimming, they went to sleep for it was a long day tomorrow... but they didn't know that.

The next day, Viette, Etroi, and the boys found out that they had three classes together out of the six. In the last class of the day, World History, the teacher again cleared his throat and announced that they had three new students.

Three girls walk in, one with shoulder-length dark brown hair and turquoise eyes, another with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and the last with long reddish black hair tied in a ponytail and dark purple eyes.

Viette and Etroi looked surprised for a second but quickly cover it before other students could see their shock. However, the five gundam pilots caught that and wondered why.

"Name, Hana Lio. Last at America." the first girl said monotonously.

"I am Katrina Belladonna Terrence and I was also living in America." the second girl said politely.

"The Billionaire?" one girl screeched.

Katrina smiles and nods.

"My name is Soo Min Jeng and I lived in America. Bother me and I shall hurt you." said the last girl.

"With what?" said an annoying boy.

Soo Min rushes to the boy and pulls out a large sword. She sliced the boy's desk in half and smirks as the boy pales dramatically.

"That." she said.

"Okay enough! Hana, you may sit beside Heero, Katrina, you may sit beside Quatre, and Soo Min nay sit next to Wu Fei.

The teacher sighed and had the girls quickly take their spots. So it was Hana, Heero, Quatre, and Katrina, and then behind them, Duo, Viette, Etroi, and Trowa, and then Wu Fei and Soo Min behind them.

After class was over, the five girls walk outside and talked.

"I thought you said you were coming next week!" said Viette.

"The enemy attacked our hideout and we had to come right now." said Hana.

The five discuss the plans as they were walking to Katrina's mansion. However, they all felt a nearby presence and quickly changed the subject to things that normal girls would talk about.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei had decided to spy on the other girls too. As Heero said, they might be enemies, and they couldn't have anyone threaten the peace they have. They soon followed to the girls home but when listening to their conversation, it was about introductions and names and ages, things that weren't strange at all.

After about ten minutes of listening to the mindless chatter, the boys left and went to Quatre's.

The girls felt the presences leave and they each knew it was the boys. They quickly walked to Katrina's house and went inside.

The boys again separated and went their own ways.

Once Heero gets to his room and turns on the laptop, a message pops up. He reads it and then said out loud in a monotonous voice.

"Mission Accepted."

He relays the information to the four other boys and they get ready for the mission.

Hana went to her room and turned on her white laptop as she got to the house. She checked her mail and said,

"Mission Accepted."

The girls heard the common phrase and quickly get ready.

* Los Angeles Base*

The boys fight to get a disk of information but are surprised by the strength of the mobile suits.

"The mobile suits are stronger than before." said Quatre.

"They're new models, Geminians. They have better offense than the Taurus and better offense than the Virgos." said Trowa.

"You know, we're losing!" Duo said.

"If we self-detonate, we can destroy about 15 each." said Heero.

"Let's do it." said Wu Fei.

The boys stand their ground and all reach for the self-detonate button but before they could, a large beam of light comes from the right and destroys about 10 MS.

"What?!" the boys all said in shock.

They look to the right and see five MS which were clearly made of Gundanium.

Five masked figures show up on the vid-cams of the boys' screen. The masks show nothing except their eyes, not even a strand of hair is shown. The one with the white mask speaks.

"This is Shadow Blaze, Gundam NMS 01." said a voice that was obviously tampered with to sound different.

"NMS?" said Heero.

"Nerve Mobile Suit. Its nervous system is connected to the pilot." said the figure in the periwinkle blue mask.

Then, the one in a black mask speaks.

"Darkglaive Eclipse, Gundam NMS 02." said the scrambled voice.

"Coldfire, Gundam NMS 03." said a figure in a silver mask.

"This is Ice Storm, Gundam NMS 04." said the figure from before in the blue mask.

"Enyong, Gundam NMS 05." said the figure in a red mask.

The boys watch as the new gundams destroy the enemy ms. Then, the gundams leave as mysteriously as they came. The boys couldn't even follow them because they had to get the disk. However, one thought rang through the boys' minds,

~Who are they?~

Hehe, I said that I'd do the second chapter once there were ten reviews or more but you readers don't seem so interested so I'm just writing for fun now. Anyhoo, if you can, please review because it means a lot to me. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	3. Confrontations

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and its characters. I do, however, own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians.

Rippled Reflections

Ch.3- Confrontations

The boys got back home, completely tired and they went to their rooms. However, most of them had trouble sleeping because of their underlying curiosity of who those masked pilots were. Those boys didn't sleep until about four hours before school started, a bad sign for those who wanted to get more sleep.

The girls came back to Katrina's house, gasping for air from the energy they lost in the NMS. They went their separate ways after gossiping like normal girls at how shocked the boys looked. They quickly went to sleep and revitalized their bodies which were tired from the fighting.

The next day, the boys and girls arrived at school, some refreshed and some unbelievably tired. In class, they had done their own things. Then, Hana and Heero got messages of another mission to stop an attack of the enemy on a military base.

They spread the message around, Hana, to the girls, and Heero, to the boys. Then, Viette began to cough viciously and asked to be excused. The teacher nodded and let Hana and Soo Min go with her.

Katrina forged a note, saying that she had a meeting and gave it to the teacher. Katrina took Etroi with her and left.

The boys simply got up, gave the teacher forged notes, and left.

As the boys got into their gundams and got ready for takeoff, they talked about the girls' abrupt leaving.

"Do you think they're hiding something?" asked Trowa.

"Hai. I'm sure of it. They have no records of living in France or America and they don't have records at hospitals or anywhere besides their school records." said Heero.

"But they can't be on the enemy's side, can they?" said Quatre.

"We can never be too sure." Wu Fei said.

"Now, let's go kick some butt!" Duo said overenthusiastically.

The four others nod in agreement and quickly head towards the loud explosions.

While the five boys fight, five other gundams hide over by the forest and talk quietly.

"Should we make them wait, or just help them now?" said Etroi with a smirk.

"Make them wait." said Hana.

"When are we going to show them who we really are?" said Katrina.

"Never if possible. They're chauvinistic pigs that don't deserve to meet us." Soo Min said.

"Hey, they're losing now, let's go!" Viette said happily.

The girls cheer and go out to attack the Geminians.

The boys are once again surprised by the new gundams. They watch mindlessly as the gundams quickly blow away over a hundred of the Geminians and two hundred of the Taurus. 

"Why do they continue to help us?" said Quatre.

"Maybe they're on our side!" Duo said.

"Hn... they're done." said Heero.

And he was right, the new NMS were done destroying the Geminians and enemy MS. But this time, the new gundams didn't leave. They stood their ground in front of the boy pilots and finally, Quatre opened his cockpit and went outside.

"Are we enemies or friends?" he shouted loudly to reach the new gundams.

Then, one of the new gundams' cockpits open and a masked person comes out, her figure obviously showing that she was female.

"We're not enemies! We're trying to help you!" she said back.

Then, the eight other gundams' cockpits open and out come Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wu Fei, a girl in a white mask, a girl in a black mask, a girl in a silver mask, and a girl in a red mask.

"Who are you?" said Heero.

"That is for us to know, and for you to find out, Mr. Yuy." said the figure in the white mask.

The ten stand and face each other, a sense of hope in the girls and familiarity in the boys. Hana, the girl in the white mask, stands in front of Heero, as Viette, with the black mask, stands in front of Duo. Etroi in the silver mask, stands in front of Trowa, Katrina, in the blue mask, stands in front of Quatre, and Soo Min, with the red mask, stands in front of Wu Fei.

They continue to look at each other and each other's gundams. They all notice how similar the original gundams were to the new ones. However, something deep within the teens rose from their minds, almost verbally asking their counterpart. 

~Why do you seem so familiar?~

Gomen that the chapter was sooo short but now, I've decided to write shorter chapters and get out more sooner. So please review and I'll think of continuing it.


	4. Over a Cup of Tea

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... but... *takes a deep breath* I DO OWN HANA LIO, VIETTE ADELE, ETROI FLEUREN, KATRINA BELLADONNA TERRENCE, SOO MIN JENG, SHADOW BLAZE, DARKGLAIVE ECLIPSE, COLDFIRE, ICE STORM, ENYONG, AND THE GEMINIANS!!! SO DON'T EVEN TRY STEALING THEM!!! ehehe... now onto the story!!

Ch. 4 - Over a Cup of Tea

After the encounter of the two groups of gundam pilots, the girls were more careful as to not reveal their identities to the boys. They knew that they couldn't do it forever but they sure could try. However, they had to avoid doing things that would raise suspicion, just like they did during P.E. one day...

__

Hana and the girls were wearing the P.E. uniforms and were receiving some interesting glances. Soon, the P.E. teacher had assigned groups that would play in a basketball competition until one female group and one male group would be left and they would play against each other. The group who would win by two points would be given a free period the next day.

Interestingly enough, Hana, Viette, Etroi, Katrina, and Soo Min ended up all together as a team while Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei also ended up together. After six games, the two teams were pitched against each other, some considering it the battle of the sexes.

Wu Fei and Soo Min started off the game and Soo Min effortlessly made a swish into the basket from the half-court mark. She smirked as Wu Fei's face lit up with anger and embarrassment. Then, Heero got the ball and made a three pointer.

After about ten minutes, the two groups where tied and Hana was about to shoot when... the bell rang. She got out of her stance and held the ball. Wu Fei then started to mutter as to how weak onnas tied with them and Hana threw the ball behind her without looking and made a swish.

Everyone looked with shock at the girl who did it without effort and she silently walked away. Only the guys that were the gundam pilots pondered how she did it... and from the other side of the court also...

That, of course, rose suspicion and excitement but it soon died in a week of so. A couple days after that incident, Hana and Heero received missions to infiltrate the Los Angeles Base. They quickly told the rest of the pilots and the groups prepared to go after school ended.

Right when the bell rang, the two aforementioned groups sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone else behind in the dust. Hana and Heero smirked at each other as they were running quickly down the sidewalk and were alternating from being first.

Then, they arrived at Quatre's home and Hana ran past it, going to Katrina's mansion. Heero then noticed how close they lived together and how much the mansions were alike. Even the shape of the mansions were exactly alike and Heero assumed that the number of rooms would also be the same.

~ I wonder... if their mansion has a hanger like ours...~ he thought with interest. ~ Note to self: Ask Quatre if the mansions around this area are the same.~

Then, the others caught up to Heero in Quatre's car, the others were left at the mansion. The girls zoomed by the group of boys in their cute light blue beemer, which belonged to Katrina, and waved at the boys who were looking at them.

* Katrina's House *

"That was a very interesting race yah had with cute Heero there, ne Ha-chan?" asked the mischievous Viette with a grin.

Hana simply glared at her and went to her room, closing the door behind her. 

"I'm going to the nearest cafe and getting myself a drink. Bye." said Katrina as she left.

Only Etroi noticed that there was plenty of refreshments at home but didn't say anything. Instead, she began to leave also.

"Where ya goin Troi-chan?" asked Viette.

"Library." was her only reply.

Viette shrugged as Etroi left and Soo Min went to the training room to perform her daily kata.

Katrina sighed as she watched the steam rise from her mug of tea. She really didn't have to go out for a drink but she was tired of always being with the girls. Sure, they were her friends but they were always silent... except Viette of course. She sighed again and took a sip of her peach-flavored tea.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked a polite voice.

Katrina looked up from her drink and saw Quatre standing on the other side of the small coffee table with a mug in his hand and a gentle smile upon his face.

"No, it's all right." Katrina said with the same amount of politeness in her voice.

Quatre quietly sat down and stirred his coffee and took a sip of it.

~ Mmm... Mint-flavored tea always makes me relax...~ he thought.

Katrina watched amusingly as Quatre took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes in complete ecstasy. He even let out a small "Mmm.." sound and Katrina couldn't help it anymore. She tried to hold in her giggle but failed to do so. Quatre then opened his eyes and slightly tilted his head with wonder.

"Is something funny?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I-iie Quatre-san!" she said with another giggle.

He rose his eyebrows and pointed at his mug.

"Did it have to do with this?" he asked.

"H-hai!! You were just so funny when you took a sip of it!" she said with her giggles out of control.

Quatre then let out a small laugh and shrugged.

"I guess I can't help it, tea works wonders for me!"

Katrina giggled again and then said,

"I too! I don't think I would be able to live without my peach tea!"

The two began to have a conversation that they enjoyed immensely. They had lost the polite, yet distant feeling and spoke as though they were friends for the longest time... and maybe, more?

YAY! I'm done with this chapter (thank shinigami! *whew*) and I hope to have another one up soon! Arigatou for staying with this story and Ja Ne!


	5. The Joining of Kindred Spirits

****

Disclaimer: It's the same as always, dudes. I don't own GW but I own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, and Enyong. Capiche??? 

Ch. 5- The Joining of Kindred Spirits

Etroi walked quietly through the aisles of the library, her steps as faint as a mouse's breathing and her eyes as observant as a cat's. As the time passed by, a number of books had been stacked in her folded arms and she held them tightly as she finally began to look for a seat. And the only vacant one was next to the infamous pilot of Heavyarms custom.

~Well, I might as well take my chances... I'm not planning go back to Katrina's house anytime soon... especially when Viette's bored.~ she said with an tired sigh.

She silently took the seat by Trowa and quickly grabbed the first book and indulged herself with the story. Trowa glanced to his left as he wondered who filled the vacant seat to his left and saw that it was Etroi Fleuren.

Etroi felt Trowa's gaze on her and looked right at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked in a quiet yet mocking voice and an arched eyebrow.

Without responding to her, Trowa looked back at his book but could not read for his thoughts were completely on the girl next to him. She looked at the cover of his book and said,

"Don Quixote... "It shall not be said of me, now or in the days to come, that tears or prayers prevented me from doing my duty as a knight."

Trowa looked at her with extreme amusement. Although it was about his 12th time reading this book, it was a classic and he enjoyed it immensely. Of course, he recognized the quote that Etroi had recited and was not surprised that she could do so. From the first moment he saw her, he felt from her the same feeling of isolation and tragedy that he had felt from someone else... himself.

Etroi then turned back to her own book and silently read to herself. She didn't feel embarrassed at all, even though she quoted from a book that a fellow gundam pilot, that didn't know she was one too, was reading. Somehow, she felt as though she and Trowa were "kindred spirits." Not that she would admit believing in that kind of stuff but she secretly did.

Then, her cell phone rang and she quickly took it out from her pocket. Flipping the cell phone open while holding the page of the book which she was reading, Etroi attempted to look for her only bookmark, a thin white gold one that had a cutout of a heart in the middle. 

She treasured that bookmark for she had it since she was a small child and got it from a childhood friend that left as mysteriously as he came. She never forgot about him so she always kept that bookmark as a reminder. Of course, she didn't know that is was a bookmark at the time she got it, but soon learned. 

Frustrated that she forgot it at home, she decided that she would just look for the page later when Trowa offered her a small bookmark. She quickly accepted it and with a small thanks, put it carelessly in her book. Then, she quickly went outside and finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said with a slight feeling of annoyance in her voice.

~Etroi, we have another mission. Come back to the house right now.~ said the urgent voice of Hana.

"Hai. Hai... I'll be there as quick as I can." she said and ended the call.

Etroi quickly went back inside the library and went to the table where her books were, she saw that Trowa was gone. She picked up her books, checked them out, and quickly headed home in her silver beemer.

Carrying the books in her hand, Etroi went to her room to put the books down and then go talk to Hana and the rest. When putting down the books, a small clink was heard and Etroi mentally smacked herself for forgetting about the bookmark and bent down to pick it up.

She drew in a sharp breath and picked it up with the utmost care. Looking at it with astonishment, she traced the 3-D heart with her finger. Etroi pulled open her top drawer, scavenged through it and finally found what she wanted. 

With almost shaky hands, she put the two bookmarks together, hers on top of his, and closed her eyes when she heard a snap that signified that the two bookmarks fit together. She held it close to her heart and sighed deeply.

~So Trowa... was it really you or was it just a dream?~ she thought.

Her thought were interrupted when a knock was heard at the door and Viette's voice was heard.

"Hey Troi-chan, yah should come out before Ha-chan gets pissed off!" she said quickly.

Etroi carefully put the bookmarks on her desk and left them there as she stepped outside the room and closed it behind her. The bookmarks laid there, symbolizing that two souls were to be joined... that it was destiny.

YAY!! I'M GETTING THE CHAPTERS OUT SO FAST!!! anywayz, review and i'll post the next chapter asap!! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	6. Clubbin' Time!

****

Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing! Jeez, how long does it take to pound that info into those brains of yours you lawyers?!?! Anywayz, I do own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, and Enyong... *smirks* so yah can't steal that from me dudez!!

Ch.6- Clubbin' Time!

"We have a new mission. Doctor C has received information that some semi-important soldiers from the enemy will be at the new club, Club Twilight, and we are to get the information from them, whatever the cost." Hana said in a monotone voice and finished with a meaningful look to the rest of the girls.

"So... that means... SHOPPING TIME!" said Viette gleefully.

The others groaned at Viette's comment and knew that she would drag them along. So, they spent the rest of the day at the mall, shopping for outfits that were for clubbin' and were showy enough to catch peoples' attention but covering enough to be decent.

After about 5 hours at the mall, they went back to Katrina's mansion, everyone tired except Viette who amazingly had a natural energy boost every 5 minutes or so. At 9:30, they got into their outfits and got ready to go.

Hana was in a glittery turquoise tank top that exposed her back and was tied with a thin string in the back. The top had a triangle point that showed the sides of her hips and strikingly matched her turquoise-colored eyes. With that, she wore black leather pants, glittery black high heels and tied her hair high up in a messy bun that had strands of long hair falling out of it.

Viette wore a silver halter top that had a complex criss-cross in the back. It went along with her ash gray eyes and matched with her short, black mini-skirt that luckily didn't look indecent. With that whole ensemble, she wore her famous black leather boots that went above her knees. Her reddish-brown hair was down and sections of it were crimped. In her hair were small jewels that glimmered in the light and dark.

Etroi wore a dark iridescent blue top that had no straps and had an attached scarf that went around the middle of her arms and went a few inches from her fingers. With that, she wore a denim skirt that went down to her ankles but had slits that went a few inches above her knees. She also wore denim high heels and had her very long hair straightened with an iron and down.

Katrina wore a shimmering ice blue top that matched her eyes and yet contradicted her warm personality. The top had a light and airy look and slightly fell off her shoulders with the sleeves' length to her elbows. She wore a white skirt that went right below her knees. Her short blonde hair was combed so that each strand of hair showed and with that, she wore white heels with long straps that wrapped around her calves.

Soo Min wore an iridescent violet sleeve-less top that had a Chinese collar and white lining. The top fit somewhat loosely and matched with her fiery violet eyes. She wore a white skirt that had slits up to her thighs and wore tight white shorts under. Her hair was in her daily ponytail and had a few strands falling into her face. 

Then, Viette grinned and pulled out five small boxes and handed passed them out to her friends, keeping one for herself. The girls opened and saw that they all got white gold chains... with nothing on them. They looked at Viette and she embarrassingly said that she couldn't afford it. Most of them rolled their eyes but still put them on.

The girls smiled at each other, knowing that they were dressed to kill... if only they knew that the boys got the same mission...

*Quatre's place*

"...and Doctor J said that we are to interrogate the soldiers and get information out of them." Heero said seriously.

They nodded and Duo simply grinned, knowing that it would be more pleasure than business for him. The other boys saw it and almost groaned, they knew how much Duo wanted to go to Club Twilight and he'd been begging them for the last week or so. After about ten minutes, they came out in their clubbin' outfits and looked as hot as they could, sizzling as if they were untouchable.

Heero wore a dark blue short-sleeve button-up shirt that matched his Prussian blue eyes. He left that unbuttoned halfway and had no shirt under. With that, he wore black pants that weren't tight like his bike shorts. He left his unruly brown hair alone except put a little gel, courtesy of Trowa, and made it look like he did it on purpose.

Duo wore a half-sleeve button-up violet shirt that was left unbuttoned and had a sleeve-less black undershirt. He wore his black pants, that didn't have the large pockets, and kept his infamous braid intact. With that whole ensemble, he wore black sunglasses that added the dangerous look.

Never touching his hair, Trowa wore a forest green short-sleeve button-up shirt that was like Heero's, only green. He wore that unbuttoned all the way and wore no shirt under. With that, he wore jeans that were slightly looser than the jeans he usually wore and were a lot darker.

Quatre wore a half-sleeve thin white shirt and a unbuttoned blue vest on top that matched his light blue eyes. He wore loose white pants that almost rivaled in brightness with his platinum blonde hair. However, he liked the way his hair was and didn't do anything to it. 

Wu Fei wore a black sleeve-less top that stretched across his chest and had a Chinese-style collar that was lined with white. The top perfectly matched his onyx black eyes and with that, he wore loose white fighting pants. Although with that new look, he still tied his hair that same, painful-looking way. 

They were ready to go and had hidden weapons in their clothing in case they needed them. They drove to the club, Duo being the only one trying to keep up a conversation. But when they got there, they were met by a familiar face, or to be more specific, five familiar faces.

While Quatre and Katrina didn't seem surprised, the rest could only say one word,

"**You?!?**"

Hehe, i knowz that i did a clubbin scene for my otha story too but i wanted to do it again!! *winks* i almost began drooling when i wrote about the outfits for the guys... *drools again* hehe, anywayz, review and i'll try to get the next chapter out asap!! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	7. Thoughts of the Mind and Heart

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... but Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians... I forgot about those the last chapter *hobon* ehehe...

Ch.7- Thoughts of the Mind and Heart

Heero expected the girls to also be here, at the same time, on the same day, and when they had a mission. By the looks of the girls, Heero could almost say that they were on the same mission as he and his fellow pilots were. 

~I should watch her...~ he thought as she flipped her hair back. He mentally smacked himself. 

~Must be the fumes surrounding the club... that sounded like Duo!~ he thought as he went inside unnoticed by anyone.

Hana held back the surprised tone in her voice. She then flipped her hair, getting the attention of many guys and left the group to join the somewhat long line for the club's entrance.

~Dammit all... They probably got the same mission and now what're we supposed to do if we don't want them to know who we are? And above all that, Heero is watching me... not that that's bad or anything...~ thought Hana with a smirk as she casually slipped into the club and the large crowds.

Duo grinned at the sight of the girls and now the mission was the farthest thing in his mind. He then quickly walked up Viette with his arm held out and she gladly accepted it with a smile. They walked into the club, leaving Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Etroi, Soo Min, and Katrina to themselves.

~Man, this is so tight! I'm goin' in with a hot girl and the place is packed!~ Duo thought happily.

Viette watched out of the corner of her eye as Hana turned from the crowd and left.

~Shit, she's probably pissed off that they're here.~ she thought while nervously biting her lower lip.

Then, Duo with the kawaii face and braid, came up to her and offered her his arm. She almost happily took it for it distracted her from her thoughts and leaned on his lean, yet muscular arm.

Etroi looked at Trowa anxiously and came up to him while turning him away from the other four.

"Umm.. arigatou for the bookmark you lent me... demo," she said as she pulled out the bookmarks from her purse, "Do you remember me, Nanashi?"

She watched as his one visible eye slightly widened. 

"T-tenshi?" he said and she nodded in an happy way.

Surprisingly, he then embraced her and she stood there in shock.

"I always missed you, did you know?" she said.

He slightly smiled at her words and replied, "I thought that's why you kept the bookmark, my childhood friend."

She smiled back at him and hooked her arm with his, slowly walking to the club's entrance and quickly catching up on almost 10 years of being apart... and you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Quatre raised an eyebrow at Katrina's outfit and then grinned at her. She lit up like a red Christmas light and smiled back at him. He then mock-bowed before, to get hear her beautiful laugh and laugh, she did. She then curtsied and they joined arms to go inside the club.

~She's so sweet and funny... I feel as though I could tell her everything and she would still like me for it.~ Quatre thought happily.

~Oh god, don't blush, don't blush don't blush...~ Katrina thought as she saw Quatre raise an eyebrow at her and of course, she blushed. ~Baka....~ she again thought as she smiled back again while trying to fight her blush back.

She was definitely surprised when he bowed in front of her and laughed at the sight. She then curtsied back in that same childish way and accepted his outstretched arm. She smiled as she thought.

~ He seems so innocent... how can he be an infamous gundam pilot? I don't get it but I'm happy that he's still as sweet as he can be... Oh my goddess, what I thinking about!~ She again blushed as she entered the club but her blush was luckily not seen in the dim lights.

Wu Fei glared at the onna in front of him and she simply put her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

~She looks exactly like Meiran like that...~ he thought and tried to banish the thoughts from his mind but to no avail. 

"Weak Onnas are useless..." he muttered to himself in his own language but unfortunately, She heard.

"The Onna" as he so rightfully put it, then walked up to him and stuck her finger in his face which he batted away.

"Onnas are not weak and useless! I would fight you right now to prove that but we're in a public area." she said in a dangerous voice **and** in Chinese, in fact, the same dialect that he also spoke.

"I almost wish my best friend were here so she could also kick your ass..." she then cut herself off and avoided his piercing eyes.

"Who was your friend?" he asked as he recognized those same despaired eyes that he himself once had.

She then turned around and began to walk inside but not before she said over her shoulder,

"Meiran... Meiran Chang."

I think I shall just end it here for now!! ^^ anywayz, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review so i can get up the next chaper ASAP!! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	8. Where Tears Have Fallen

****

Disclaimer: If any of you can actually give me at least five cases where there was actual suing, i'll continue the disclaimer... however, if yah steal Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Comet Rei, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, or the Geminians, i'll personally sue you.... JUST KIDDING!!!

Ch.8- Where tears have fallen

Wu Fei almost collapsed and stabilized himself by putting a hand on a nearby wall.

~Meiran... she was best friends with Soo Min? How is that possible, I've never heard of her having a friend... of course I wouldn't have... I didn't know her long enough...~ he thought bitterly.

Wu Fei then realized that he needed to know more about this onna and felt a light warmth in his chest that somehow made him feel that what he was doing was right. He walked inside the club and quickly scanned the club to try and find the reddish-black haired beauty.

He spotted her leaning against a wall of the club while three ugly-looking guys were clearly bothering her. She then tried to walk away but one of the guys grabbed her arm. She elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him back, knocking him and his friends to the ground.

She walked away from the boys with a sneer and he quickly went up to her.

"On- Soo Min..." Wu Fei said almost anxiously.

She turned to him and raised a delicate eyebrow at the person standing in front of her.

"Yes Chang?" she said almost disapprovingly.

"Were you telling the truth before when you said your friend was Meiran Chang?" he asked.

She got that same look of sadness in her eyes as before but Wu Fei really couldn't tell in the dim lights of the club.

"Hai..." Soo Min said with an almost forced voice.

"How long did you know her?" he asked as he went to the nearest empty booth and sat down.

Soo Min also sat down and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I can just say that I've had the same thing happen to myself." he said as he covered the wavering in his voice.

She stood up and glared at him.

"How could you know?! She was my closest and first friend I had! She had the strongest heart and mind that I'd ever seen and after I hear that she's married to some guy, I find out that she died to save him!" she said angrily with a single tear sliding down her flushed cheek.

Wu Fei lowered his head and Soo Min could swear his shoulders were trembling.

"I know... because I was her husband..." he said in a deathly whisper.

Shock showed on her face and she quickly sat back down, seeing the teardrops falling onto the wooden table.

"Y-you were married to Meiran... You're were one of the heirs of the Long Clan, weren't you?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded silently and everything else was forgotten as Soo Min stood back up to sit next to him and comfort him. The music faded from their minds and the shouting and dancing stopped.

"You know... I never expected us to have something in common, Wu Fei... demo... it seems as though Meiran's the key." Soo Min said in a gentle voice.

Wu Fei looked at her with surprise. Here two of the most opposite-gender haters were together by one great strong-hearted and strong-minded person. He smiled as she stared at nothing but memories.

"I remember the last time I saw her... She laid in my lap in the field of daisies and wildflowers and..." Wu Fei stopped himself.

"I heard how it happened.. demo, I'm grateful to you for you went out to protect her. Although you may think it's your fault, it's not Wu Fei. Meiran was a stubborn person and she probably wouldn't have died peacefully if you weren't there to save her." Soo Min said thoughtfully.

She then turned to him and smiled.

"I think this is the start of the wonderful friendship, ne Wu Fei?" asked Soo Min.

"Hai... I think it is..." he said.

She then stood up and put out her hand to help him out of the booth.

"I have something to do but I'll see you later, okay?" Wu Fei asked.

Soo Min nodded with a smile and they walked off into different directions to complete their mission. However... they didn't see the small daisy that appeared out of nowhere and laid in the same place where tears had fallen.

Yay! Another chapter done! Whoo-hoo! it's my pop's b-day today so I wanted to get it out earlier. Anywayz, please review and i'll write soon!! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	9. Neogundanium X

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... but, I do own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians.

Ch. 9- Neo-gundanium X

Hana scans the group of people around her and sees the infamous mark of the enemy on one of the guys. She struts up to him and puts her delicate arms around his neck and winks at him. He blushes madly and starts to dirty dance with her and at the end of the song, she leads him to a vacant yet dark booth and sits in his lap.

"So hun, what's a cute guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asks as she mentally gags herself.

He smirks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm here on important business baby doll."

She traces circles on his chest and smirks as she notices how he tenses.

"Really? What kind of business?"

He bites back a groan and says,

"Can't say... top secret."

She pouts and looks up at him with innocent eyes.

"You can tell me... I can keep a secret baby."

"I'm... supposed to guard an exchange between our... organization and a small group that will happen tomorrow night... This might be one of the places where it might happen so we're scouting out places to do the exchange..." he said weakly.

"Oh really? You seem like a very important soldier... do you know where it's going to happen?" she asked as she whispered into his ear.

"Most likely at the park... around 11 at night..." he said as he passed out.

Hana smirks and stands up as she pours the drink onto the guy's shirt.

"Can't leave any evidence, can we... baby doll." she said as she left the guy in the booth who looked and smelled as though he was drunk... even though he wasn't.

Hana looked around and found her four companions sitting in a booth.

She also noticed that Heero had left a bruised and battered soldier in the shadows and she realized that he probably got the same information.

Hana quickly grabbed her friends and dragged them out of the club, quickly telling them what she found out. They quickly agreed that they would impersonate a couple of the soldiers and kill whoever they could once they got more information.

Heero told the guys and they went back to Quatre's house to get ready for tomorrow night. With good-nights, the five went to sleep, all of them thinking of a certain girl in their lives.

*11:00 the next night*

Hana stood quietly as she, the girls, the leader of the group and five other soldiers who were probably the gundam boys waited for the group to come with a very rare item... Neo-gundanium X, a type of metal that is more than a hundred times stronger than Neo-gundanium. They realized if the enemy got this, then they would practically be invincible against the original gundams and would easily control the whole universe.

Finally, a black limo pulled up in front of the group and an old man came out with two large bodyguards behind him, carrying a large suitcase. The man stopped in front of the leader and and the leader of the enemy opened a suitcase that he held and showed the trillion dollars that the old man had requested.

Then, the two bodyguards open their suitcase and the group sees a large chunk of a transparent metal.

"Is that the Neo-gundanium X?" asked the leader.

The old man nods and puts out his hand for the suitcase full of money.

"Why do you give us so little?" asked the leader in a voice that obviously contained anger.

"In that form, it is soft and pliable. Take a small pinch of it and apply it to the mobile suit. It will spread on the surface of it, coating the mobile suit with an almost indestructible shell that will act the same way as the under metal." the old man said wisely.

Then, two shots rang out and the two bodyguards fell to the ground. The old man looked around but then got shot in the chest. The leader of the group tried to run away but was shot in the leg and died along with the others.

Heero reached for the suitcase but a bullet that appeared out of nowhere ricocheted off the suitcase and hit him in the shoulder. He looked up and saw the other five soldiers pointing a gun at him and his comrades. Looking at the soldiers, a memory flashed through his mind... the same figure and eyes... He recognized who these people were.

~The five Gundam pilots...~

Yay! another chapter's done!!! *sigh* i'm starting school in 4 days so i won't be able to get chapters out very often... well, continue reading my story and Ja Ne!


	10. Mingling of Blood

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... I do, however, own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians.

Ch. 10- Mingling of Blood

Heero glared at the five female pilots in front of him and slowly stood up with his hands held up. The others behind him followed suit and one of the male pilots spoke up.

"Last time, you said that you were here to help us... but how come you don't show us who you are?" Quatre asked.

Their eyes twinkled with mirth but no smile or frown was seen for bandanas were tied around their face and covered their noses and mouths.

"Because... it is our mission and we do not fail missions." said one of them.

"We are simply on the same side, not on the same team." said another.

Heero then gave a roundhouse kick to the nearest person and knocked the gun out of her hand but unfortunately, not the hat. One of the girls quickly grabbed the suitcase and the five began to run off. The five boys ran after the girls but the girls split up and the boys each chose one to follow.

Heero chased long and hard after the girl but when she made a turn into an alley, he went in and she disappeared. Looking at the alleyway suspiciously, he turned back, not noticing the girl that had scaled the high wall and silently slid onto the roof.

Wu Fei glared at the onna in front of him and sped up to try and catch her. But, she then skid to a stop with her back facing him and did a quick flip, twisting her body in the air so she landed behind him with her back still facing him. Then, she began running back in the direction they had just came from. He glared at her back but grumbled as she ran across a street that he got stopped at by a "Don't Walk" sign.

Quatre followed after the girl and smiled as she slowed down a little bit. Then, she suddenly sped up with a burst of speed and jumped into a blue top-less beemer and quickly turned on the engine, leaving a disgruntled Quatre in the dust.

Trowa sprinted after the girl in front of him but watched as a blue beemer came by and the girl jumped gracefully and swiftly into it. He glared at the car and then saw Quatre standing two blocks away from him, also watching the blue car.

Duo grinned as the girl in front of him continued to evade him. She then went into the barely lit park and he stealthily went in front of her and grabbed her. She gasped in shock and Duo almost frowned as he tried to think why it sounded so familiar. 

Although the girl struggled as though she was about to die, Duo continued to keep a strong hold on her and finally pulled off her hat.

"Viette..." he said in a deathly yet shocked whisper.

She looked at with an indifferent face but her ash gray eyes held something akin to fear, something that Duo never wanted a girl to feel from him. He loosened his grip on her and held her wrist while looking at her with a rigid stare.

Viette cringed under his watch and fearfully pulled tried to pull away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said harshly.

Tears sprang up from her eyes and Viette shut them to stop them from flowing.

"I-I couldn't... I have a mission just like you and I couldn't fail it..." she said sadly.

"And now that I failed my mission, I die..." Viette said as she pulled out a knife and stabbed herself in the chest.

Duo looked at the bleeding girl in his arms with shock. He watched, paralyzed, as her face paled little by little and she breathed out a soft message to him.

"Duo..." she gasped a ragged breath and weakly smiled, "I think... you were the cutest and funniest guy I ever met..."

Duo's eyes watered as he realized what she really meant and that in such a short time... he had fallen in love with the girl in front of him. He knew she was dying of loss of blood and decided to do something about it.

Taking the knife, Duo winced as he slit the large vein on his wrist and slit Viette's wrist also. After checking if the bloods would be able to accept each other, he tied his and Viette's wrists together with a ripped off strip of his black shirt.

Duo then slowly pulled out the blade from her chest and was thanking someone up or down there that it didn't puncture her lungs or heart. He picked her up and ran for dear life to the nearest hospital. He glanced down at the girl in his arms every few seconds and saw that her face was gaining back a little bit of her blood.

After many hours in the hospital, Viette's heart rate and blood flow was declared to be stable and she was put in one of the hospital rooms. The whole night, Duo sat by her side, holding her hand and softly rubbing her palm with his thumb.

When the girls all met back at the mansion, they realized that Viette wasn't with them and were extremely worried that she was captured by the boys. They searched the area they were in before to find out that their close friend was in the hospital... with one of the gundam pilots.

That's another chapter done!! Yay!! Anywayz, please review so I can continue! Arigatou for reading this and Ja Ne!


	11. Love or Friends Which One?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I do, however, own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians. (^^;;; i just paste the names now cuz it takes too long....)

Ch. 11- Love versus Friends... Which One?

"Where is she?!" Soo Min almost angrily asked the frightened nurse.

The nurse managed to point a wavering finger to a door at the end of a hallway. The four girls ran to the room, leaving the nurse to sooth her wracked emotions.

Hana slams open the door and sees Viette sleeping in a bed while someone slept at the side of her bed while holding her hand... someone, with a familiar chestnut braid.

Duo flinched in his sleep as he heard the door open. He wearily opened his eyes and slipped his hand out of Viette's delicate one to yawn semi-loudly. He then noticed the other presences and stifled it. 

"Uh... yo?" he said nervously with his bandaged hand on the back of his neck.

The girls glared at him and walked up to the bed dangerously. He then scooted away from the sleeping Viette and watched as the girls' expressions changed from anger to worry. Etroi noticed a thin line on Viette's wrist and looked at Duo with curiosity.

"What happened to your wrist and hers?" she asked.

Duo shrugged almost nonchalantly.

"She was going to die of blood loss so I had to give a blood transfusion... Not the best but it kept her going until I got her here."

"Blood loss? Did someone try killing her?" Katrina asked, as to not make them look suspicious.

Duo then looked at the girls seriously and said,

"She tried to kill herself."

The girls gasped in surprise. The only reason they would kill themselves was if they were caught by the enemy or if they failed their mission... What did Duo know?

As if her could read their thoughts, Duo continued.

"I caught her when she was running away from me. I know who you five are... the mysterious female Gundam pilots..."

Hana then pulled out her gun from the back of her knee-length skirt and aimed it accurately at Duo's forehead.

"Whoa... De ja vu!" Duo said with a smile.

"You shouldn't know, Pilot 02 of Deathscythe Hell Custom." Hana said seriously.

Duo grinned.

"I thought yah knew! It seemed like you five girls know pretty much everything!" he said with honestly.

Then, a yawn came from the unwatched bed and the four girls and Duo looked in that direction.

"W-what's goin' on?" asked the tired Viette.

The girl yelped with surprise as Hana, Etroi, Katrina, and Soo Min rushed to the bed and hugged her tightly. Duo watched with surprise. He thought that the girls were really similar to his friends but he realized that the girls had a tighter and more open bond of friendship.

"Ouch..." Viette said as the girls apologetically backed away.

She grinned and gave them a peace sign.

"It's all right! Lessee, what do yah haveta know... I failed my mission so I tried to kill myself, Duo saved me and knows who I am, I think we should just tell them, blah blah blah..." she said happily.

"What?!" said the girls.

"Tell them who we are?" said Etroi.

"Are we allowed to?" asked Katrina.

"No... it's our mission not to reveal any information to them... That's why we must kill Duo." she said as Duo paled dramatically.

She turned back to Duo and aimed her gun at him.

"We can't fail a mission..." she said monotonously.

"No! Don't do it!" said Viette as she struggled to get up from her bed.

"We are all fighting for the same thing! Why kill a comrade?" she said in a panicky tone.

"He's no comrade... We can make up for his death by fighting harder." said Hana.

"Then please... if not for him, do it for me..." she said with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I don't think I can live without him!"

The girls looked almost surprised at her and Katrina was the first one to speak up.

"Y-you love him?" she said with surprise and fear.

Viette nodded.

"Yes... I won't let you kill him but if you want, I will give up my place and stash away my Gundam somewhere so no one can find it... I'll do anything to stay with him." she said.

Hana's aim on Duo wavered and she asked him,

"And do you love her just as much?"

"Of course I do. Even though I haven't known her long, I know that I would kill myself if it meant that she would be safe." he grinned, "Besides, she's really hot and I can't lose her to other guys."

The girls groaned as he practically ruined the moment with his immature reply but Viette giggled.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Katrina.

Hana sighed as she put her gun back in the elastic of her skirt and under her shirt.

"Your secret will be safe with me!" said Duo.

"Then, we'll continue to do our missions. Just make sure you don't make the guys suspicious." said Hana.

"Well, now that's taken care of, I feel like ice cream!" Viette said with a grin.

The girls grin back at her and go to get her some **real** ice cream since the hospital food is gross, even for Viette's insatiable stomach.

That's it for this chapter! Gomen for gettin it out so late, with skool startin and all... *sigh* anywayz, review and Ja Ne!


	12. Though All was Silent

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and Geminians.

Ch.12- Though All was Silent

Quatre stepped out of his office and closed the door behind him, locking it automatically. After he and the others met back at his house, they were all silent and tired. Even though it was really late, 3:00 in the morning, none of them wanted to really sleep.He went into the lounge and saw his comrades... the secretive Heero Yuy, the silent Trowa Barton, the prideful Wu Fei Chang and... wait... where's Duo?

Quatre voiced his thoughts and the boys shrugged. Quatre bit his lower lip to nervousness. It was normal for Duo to go out at night, clubbing and etc... but... why did he have such a bad feeling?

Trowa looked at his friend silently and got up from his seat, grabbing his jacket and nodding to the two others in the room who looked at the pilot in curiosity.

"Let's go." were his only words and Quatre gratefully thanked him.

They went out the door and headed to the garage where each of the boys' cars were held. They got into Trowa's silver beemer and stopped by all the clubs, asking if Duo had dropped by. People in every club knew Duo, he was the infamous club hopper. However, none of them said they saw him, Quatre's anxiousness got even worse.

Trowa mentally sighed as they went to the 12th club in the city. He gazed out of window and then squinted when he saw something in front of the hospital... a blue top-less beemer that seemed exactly like the one like he saw a few hours before. He then pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and stepped out his car, a confused Quatre behind him.

Trowa walked up to the blue beemer and looked at the contents of the car. Quatre stared at the car for a moment before slightly gasping. He peered into the car and saw nothing out of place, a couple books, a couple jackets and papers in the back, and a... plastic cup of **PEACH TEA?!?**

Quatre panicked and looked at the cup, checking the cup for the name that the coffee shop uses for you to pick up your drink. He looked at the cup and cursed silently as the name had been wiped away from the dew of the drink that had simmered.

Trowa looked questioningly at his fellow pilot and the cup. Quatre reached down to put the cup back in the holder when they heard a feminine voice shout,

"What do you think you're **doing?!?**"

Trowa and Quatre spun around quickly and looked extremely shocked when they saw a really pissed off Hana standing with a gun pointing at them, a glaring Etroi who also had out a gun, a really pissed off Soo Min standing with a katana pulled out of who-knows-where, Katrina standing with a gun also pulled out and trained on the two and finally, Viette in a wheelchair pushed by... **DUO?!?**

"Duo?!?! What are you doing here?" asked Quatre.

Duo leaned forward and narrowed his eyes before gasping and backing up, much to the discomfort for Viette.

"I don't think it's really 'bout me Q-man, but 'bout yah... what are yah doing, breaking into K-chan's car?"

Quatre then looked at the rest of the girls who by then, had realized that it was Quatre and Trowa but for some reason, only Katrina and Etroi put away their weapons.

"T-this is Katrina's car?" Quatre asked, mostly looking at the aforementioned girl.

She nodded briefly before motioning to Soo Min and Hana to put their guns away.

"B-but... this is the car of the female gundam pilots that we saw a couple hours ago!" Quatre said with a bad feeling.

Hana aimed her gun at Quatre and Katrina stopped her.

"Hai... that is the car of the female gundam pilots which are my friends... and I." she said sadly.

Quatre shook his head with disbelief and even Trowa had a look of shock on his usually impassive face.

"And y-you're..." Quatre said with a stutter as he shakily pointed his finger at Katrina.

"Pilot 04 of NMS Ice Storm." she finished for him.

Quatre looked at her with a "How could you?" look and Katrina's mouth trembled as she held her tears back. She turned around and ran away towards the park, leaving Quatre who came out of shock and began to run after her.

"And Tenshi... you're a pilot too?" Trowa asked Etroi.

Etroi nodded silently, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Pilot 03 of NMS Coldfire." she said.

Trowa walked up to her and embraced her tightly, surprising everyone present.

"Tenshi... although this is a surprise to me, I love you still... though all this, I will still love you, no matter what." he said into her ear.

Etroi silently shed happy tears and repeatedly whispered into the crook of his neck, her love for him. For them, all was silent... except the quiet murmuring of Etroi and the beating of their hearts.

That's the chapter for this week or day or month or whatevaz! hope yah liked it and review please! Ja Ne!


	13. Innocence Salvaged and A Chat

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! But I do own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, Coldfire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians!

Ch. 13- Innocence Salvaged and A Chat

"Katrina!!! Please stop running!!!" Quatre shouted as he continued after the blonde-haired beauty.

Somehow, in dark shadows, Katrina was able to shake Quatre off her tail and hid a bush. As she held herself, she cried bitter tears.

Quatre cursed to himself as Katrina evaded him. He saw a lone bench and sat in it with deflated hope. He didn't mean to do that to her, he just couldn't believe that she was a pilot... like him... and remained so innocent. The dim lights of the park lit his pale hands as a single teardrop fell upon them.

Quatre's shoulders shook as more tears followed and then... he heard the sound of similar crying with his impeccable hearing. The young pilot wiped away his tears with the soft fabric of his shirt and stood up... following the sound of heartbreaking crying.

Katrina was too overcome with sadness to notice Quatre find her hiding spot and gasped as he lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the bushes, letting his pants be torn from the sharp branches.

Quatre looked down at the angel in his arms and brought her to the bench, sitting down with her in his lap and leaning against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." whispered Quatre.

Katrina cried into his shirt and he held her tightly in his arms, almost fearing that she would disappear if he didn't. After about thirty minutes, Katrina fell asleep and Quatre carefully stood up, carrying his precious angel back to where everyone hopefully still was.

And they were there and the girls helped Quatre put Katrina in the car who, was so tired from crying, didn't even notice anything that went on. The girls had thanked him and explained to him that he was not to tell Wu Fei and Heero what was going on. He agreed, even though he knew that he was keeping a secret from his comrades.

After escorting the girls to their house, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre drove back home with silence yet calm atmosphere. When they got to Quatre's mansion, they quietly went inside, trying to not to wake the other two pilots... they failed.

"Where were you three?" asked the stoic Heero.

"Umm... I was in a club and Q-man and Tro-man here had to get me out of er.. trouble." Duo said quickly.

Heero looked at the three pilots suspiciously but didn't say anything. He turned around on his heel and walked to his room. Duo and Quatre let go of the breaths that they didn't know they were holding and walked to their room with Trowa behind them who had a mysterious twinkle in his emerald green eyes.

The next day, three of the boys rose with lightened hearts. Duo practically skipped out of his room in his black silk boxers and black top but luckily remembered to get dressed before anyone saw him. He came back out in the same black tank top but wore a pair of baggy black pants with it. He put black sunglasses on his head and went to the kitchen to see all of the others awake.

Heero was wearing a dark gray jean jacket with a white tank top under and with that, dark gray jeans. Quatre wore a loose, dark navy blue shirt with a white half-sleeve undershirt and a pair of semi-baggy white pants. Trowa wore a pair of baggy light gray pants and a metallic-looking gray tank top. Wu Fei wore a pair of white fighting pants and a red sleeve-less shirt with a white dragon on it.

Quatre and Trowa gave each other a look, both knowing why Duo was beyond his usual hyperness. They knew that he was happy to finally meet someone that he could love and he could be loved by. Quatre smiled to himself, knowing that he had also achieved what he believed to be true happiness while Trowa simply stayed silent, though also feeling the same way.

Heero looked suspiciously at Duo as he bounced in the kitchen. Something was different about him, and it wasn't his clothes or anything else that was material. He looked... happy... and that was something that Heero, himself, had never experienced.

Wu Fei kept to himself as he thought about what had happened a couple of nights ago. Soo Min was best friends with his deceased wife and when he was around her, he felt happier, even like he wasn't a gundam pilot. However, he didn't want to betray Meiran but why didn't he feel the guilt in his heart?

After the breakfast, Duo quickly got up and said,

"Got to go somewhere! Ja ne!" as he bounded out the door.

Trowa and Quatre also got up and said that they were going to the library when, in fact, they were going to meet with Etroi and Katrina.

Wu Fei also got up and went to supposedly train in the nearest gym, even though the gym inside Quatre's mansion was nicer and more equipped then any gym in a 100-mile radius.

Suddenly, Heero was left alone and for some reason, he _felt _alone. He knew that he was supposed to be the perfect soldier and maintain an emotionless facade but why did it feel like something was missing in his life?

He went to his room, turned on his laptop and went on-line.

*At Katrina's house*

After breakfast, Viette, Etroi, and Katrina left, saying that they were going to meet with the gundam pilots while Soo Min went to a gym. Hana looked around and saw that no one was home, not even a maid. She went to the computer room and to her special never-touched-by-someone-else laptop which was white.

~How ironic for a killer such as myself like the color white the best...~ she thought with a sneer.

She went on-line and scrolled down her list of people that had some importance that were on-line also.

~Soldier01... isn't that Yuy?~ thought Hana with curiousity.

She said hello.

That's it for this chapter!! Sorry it took so long for it to get out!! Please review and Ja Ne!


	14. Assassins' Duel

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Hana Lio, Viette Adele, Etroi Fleuren, Katrina Belladonna Terrence, Soo Min Jeng, Shadow Blaze, Darkglaive Eclipse, ColdFire, Ice Storm, Enyong, and the Geminians.

A.N. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! I've been preoccupied with school and all but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed!

THANK YOU!!!! ^^;;

On with the story!

Ch. 14- Assassins' Duel

A arched eyebrow rose as an instant message popped up on the person's screen.

~ Assassin01... who the hell is this person?~ he wondered. No one except Doctor J and his fellow pilots had this screen name. He decided to hack into this person's files. However, you had to talk to the person to get a connection before you could hack into their files.

Heero sighed as he responded with a simple hello and quickly typed in a code in the script of the program but when he clicked on the person's hard drive, it closed automatically and a small girl in an assassin outfit came out and sliced the screen. Luckily, Heero had some very advanced anti-virus programs and the computer blinked out for a second and came back on with everything back to normal.

Yet, the instant message was still there and the person replied,

~ Nice try Perfect Soldier... don't try hacking into my hard drive next time.~

~ Who are you and who do you work for?~ he typed.

~ I'm the perfect assassin and I work for someone. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.~

Heero smirked as he realized the person was serious. He thought maybe it could be one of those girl pilots and responded,

~ I assume you know who I am, assassin.~

~ Yes Heero Yuy, so what?~ she replied.

~ Let's have a duel... tonight in the Sanc mountains.~

~ Fine, like I care if you die.~

Hana smirked as she knew that she would be able to show the infamous Heero Yuy who's better, once and for all. She then said good-bye and signed off. She prepared for the duel right away, seeing that she would have to make sure he can't tell who she is and that he can't put a tracking device on Shadow Blaze.

Heero signed off when Assassin01 did and he briskly walked to the hanger where he could check up on Wing Zero and make sure everything's ready. He wondered if she would bring her reinforcements, he wouldn't, but you could never trust anyone. Yet, while he reached the hanger and the large metal door opened, he wasn't as lonely anymore.

Hana came up to her gundam and sighed as she basked in it's deadly beauty. It had a pair of beautiful pearl white angel wings and had a combination of red, blue, yellow, green, silver, gold, and white. It's shoulders had armor that curved down at the shoulders and then outward up. The color of that was a flaming red lined with gold. 

The armor around the feminine waist had two navy blue slanted sheets that went to the sides and were lined with a goldenrod yellow stripe, and another wide white one that went to the knees in the middle which was outlined in gold. The less harsh-looking eyes were a bright green, along with the laser kendo stick that was in Shadow Blaze's hand. The feet were a glimmering silver and reflected Hana's reflection as she touched the cool surface.

Hana had tied her hair up in a tight high ponytail and wore her traditional pilot garb of a black skort that went a couple inches past the middle of her thighs and a loose white tank top over her black sports bra. She plucked at the shirt as she wondered again why the doctors gave her an outfit like this to wear during fighting but she shook her head briefly and jumped into the gundam for a little test run. The hanger slowly opened and Hana willed her gundam's wings to shield itself from passer-bys. 

She went to the mountains early and put her kendo stick in front of her, the length of it clearly as tall as the gundam. Hana begins to spin it and it creates a circle of green light that began to disintegrate the dry grass around her. She then stops spinning it and pulls out her Twin Buster rifle that was actually modeled after Heero's and turns around, aiming it at Wing Zero who was in front of her.

"You're here early." Hana bluntly said.

"I was planning to train for a while. Unfortunately, you're already here." Heero said in a monotone.

"Hn. Want to start the duel early then?" she asked.

"Fine." Heero said as he pulled out his light saber.

Hana put away her Twin Buster rifle and took out her laser kendo stick. She pointed it at Heero, making sure that he wouldn't try anything tricky. He then rushed at her with great speed and attempted a slash at her but fortunately for her, she dodged it.

Heero glared at the gundam in front of him. The girl inside was good and he could just tell by how she smoothly dodged his swipe. She then spun her kendo stick and created a hypnotizing green sphere. She then pulled back her stick and pushed the sphere forward, making it go at Heero. He pulled out his light saber and cut through it, making the sphere disappear.

He then took out his Twin Beam Rifle and so did Hana. They aimed it at each other with 100% accuracy. He fired it at the same time as Hana and the two blasts met each other, making a huge explosion.

Hana gritted her teeth so she wouldn't fall back, she felt each flame that licked ShadowBlaze's body along with each boulder that hit her. Cuts of blood appeared on her arms and legs but she didn't notice them. All she concentrated was winning because winning was everything.

Heero's prussian blue eyes narrowed as he forced Wing Zero's arms to continue holding the rifle. The strain was going to hurt him and it was already beginning. His muscles tightened from the effort and bruises formed on his hands from holding the grips too hard. Through all that, he wouldn't give up... he couldn't.

Suddenly, the explosion evaporated and the two mobile suits stood there. The silence was deafening and a pin drop could be heard. Then, both cockpit doors opened and out fell two unconscious bodies.

Gomen again that it took me so long to get out this chapter! Hopefully, i'll have enough time to get out the next one before december!!! arigatou minna-san and Ja Ne!


	15. Acceptance of Love

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen for taking so long to update! arigatou for waiting and Merry Late Christmas!

Ch. 15 - Acceptance of Love

Quatre suddenly clutched the area where his heart was and his face scrunched in pain. Katrina looked worried at him and asked him if he was alright.

"No... someone is hurt, our friends are hurt!" he gasped out.

Katrina's eyes widened in shock and helped Quatre up. She led him to her car and he directed her to where the pain was being transmitted from. They left the city and headed towards the country. Soon, Quatre passed out from the pain and Katrina stopped the car at Rillian Mountain Pass.

"Gundams... why are they here?" she said as she saw Wing Zero and Shadow Blaze turned off but standing in a wide field. 

She stumbled through the grass and found Heero and Hana unconscious on the ground. She ran to them and Katrina quickly whipped out her small cell phone. The girl dialed her home, having to hang up and begin again a couple times from the clumsiness of her trembling fingers. Luckily, her dear friend, Etroi, picked up the phone.

"Etroi! Y-You have to come to the Rillain Mountain Pass right now! Hana and Heero-san are passed out here..." Katrina said as she started to hyperventilate.

Etroi was silent for a moment and hung up. The kind blonde-haired child put away her phone as she knew that her friend was coming. Her body shook as she walked closer to the two. Blood continued to flow from their wounds, most of them on Hana from her having a NMS.

Katrina carefully turned over the bodies and checked their pulse and breathing. A honk made her jump and she saw that everyone had come in 3 separate cars. Breathing heavily, she got up and called her friends over. They ran to the site and all began to help their comrades, with silence that overwhelmed some.

A friend of the gundam pilots, Sally Po, arrived after being called by Trowa and escorted the large group to her house near the pass. The group waited impatiently outside of the operating room.

Sally came out with a gentle smile,

"They're going to be okay. Lots of bruises and cuts on them and a few bones broken, but nothing Heero and Hana can't handle."

She led them to the room that the injured two were put in and sat down in the many chairs that were requested by Sally. A silence passed over them and finally one of them found his voice. Wu Fei was the only one that was confused.

"Wait, how do you know the onna and why was Wing Zero and one of those stranger gundams out there? How the hell am I the only one who doesn't get even half of this whole situation?!" he addressed to the whole group.

One of the members coughed awkwardly and Etroi cleared her throat.

"We are the gundam pilots that you and your comrades have been encountering. As you can see, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre already know because they found out from Viette, Katrina, and myself. We are not your enemies like Heero had thought but we aren't on the same exact side. We didn't expect so many of you to find out about us but I guess that's how the water flows..."

Wu Fei looked at Soo Min.

"So you're one of them?"

Soo Min slightly nodded and Wu Fei nodded back in acceptance.

"Finally an onna that matches my strength." he said.

The male gundam pilots were shocked beyond belief. The man that was known as the male chauvinistic pig by women had admitted that a woman was as strong as him!

Duo almost screamed,

"OH MY SHINIGAMI! HAS THE WORLD COME TO AN END?!?!"

Viette then clamped her hand over his mouth and effectively shut him up, some way or another. The girls excluding Soo Min didn't realize what was so shocking about what Wu Fei said but they assumed that they didn't know him long enough.

Then, a click of a gun immediately silenced the crowd. They turned around to see Heero sitting up in his bed with his gun aimed right at the girls.

"So if you're not on our side, whose are you on?"

There you go for that chapter! Ja Ne!


	16. Author's Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry everyone but as you can see, this story hasn't been updated in a while ^^;; I'm putting this story on hiatus until my brain starts functioning again and I can actually write. *sigh* anyhoo, sorry again and hope you can wait! Arigatou Gozaimasu and Ja Ne!

P.S. If you review, review a chapter of the story, not this message!


End file.
